


Parasols and Surprises

by GreenGablesGal



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Gilbert are both at collage, Anne and Ruby go to Charlottetown, F/M, Moody has mysteriously canceled his plans with Ruby to meet up with one of his ‘friends‘, Romance, Ruby is somewhat obsessed with a lavender parasol, Surprises, Valentine’s Day, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGablesGal/pseuds/GreenGablesGal
Summary: It’s Valentines Day and it’s Anne’s first year at Queens College. It’s also hers and Gilbert’s first Valentines Day as a courting couple. Trouble is, he is all the way in Toronto. Saddened that she has to spend her Valentine’s Day alone, Anne decides to write to Gilbert. That is, until a certain sobbing blonde comes crying into her room. Deciding to spend both of their sad Valentines Day together, Anne and Ruby wander off into Charlottetown. Little does Anne know, Ruby’s got a little something up her sleeve.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Ruby Gillis & Moody Spurgeon MacPherson, Ruby Gillis/Anne Shirley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Parasols and Surprises

”Dear _Gil,_

_It was such a joy to receive your letter this morning. When Mrs. Blackmore had said that a letter had arrived addressed to me, I automatically assumed that it was from Matthew and Marilla, or maybe from Ms. Stacey. (Seeing as I had already received a letter from you on Monday, I wasn’t expecting another one until next week, as usual.) But really, Gil? Two letters within a week? Do not misunderstand me, dearest, I am certainly not complaining. Your letters bring me such delight and warmth, I find myself rereading your previous words from weeks ago before I fall asleep at night. One time I actually did fall asleep with a letter of yours clutched in my hands, but then I woke with a start, fearing that I might crush it in my sleep. That would have been simply tragic! Your letters are dearer to me more than ever, now that Valentine’s Day has arrived. My heart breaks that we cannot be together, our first Valentine’s Day as a courting couple. As many miles as there are between us, I hope that you can feel all of the love that I send you through my letters. I certainly can feel the abundant love that you send through yours. Every time that I send you a new letter, and get ready to seal it, I seal it with a kiss as well. Despite the fact that we were together over Christmas vacation, and we shared as many kisses as we did, I still long to hold you in my arms and shower you with many more kisses and caresses. My darling, you ask how my classes are going. I am very happy to report that they are going exceedingly well. Although, I must say, they are quite uneventful. (Well, except for that time last week, when Mr. Smith, my English teacher completely missed his chair coming into class in the morning, and ended up crashing to the floor with a ‘thud!’ He was perfectly alright, but it was (is it bad to say?) fairly entertaining.) I am enjoying each and every one of my classes immensely, although I admit, some of them are far more difficult than I had anticipated. I do hope—“  
  
_

Anne looked up from her paper, her fountain pen raised in midair, at the knock on the door of her boardinghouse room. “Come in!” She called to whoever was on the other side of the door.

The door opened, and Ruby Gillis appeared, peeking her golden haired head in. “Afternoon, Ruby!” Greeted Anne with a smile. She set her pen down on her writing desk and gestured with her hand for Ruby to come in. 

Picking up her long pink skirts, Ruby entered, and shut the door quietly behind her. “Aren’t you supposed to be out with Moody?” Asked Anne.”it’s Valentine’s Day, and the two of you had plans, didn’t you?”

Ruby looked at her a moment, with sad eyes, and her bottom lip quivering. She let out a sigh, and dropped dramatically onto Anne’s bed, flat on her back. Wrinkling her eyebrows in confusion, Anne stood up from her desk, straightening her long skirts, and walked over to join Ruby on the bed. As soon as Anne took a seat beside her, Ruby began to sob. 

“Moody canceled our plans for today because he got word that one of his old friend’s from out of town was visiting Charlottetown for the day,” She cried. “It’s only for today that he’s here, you see. On Valentine’s Day of all days!” She took a shaky breath, and another sob escaped her. Anne stroked her friend’s long golden curls comfortingly as Ruby continued to cry, tears rolling down her cheeks onto the bed. “He told me that we would go out next weekend instead.”   
  
Ruby curled up into a ball, pulling her knees, to her chest, shoulders shaking with sobs. “It was going to be s-so romantic too... w-we’ve been planning our dinner for weeks.” She hiccuped. “There was going to be red and pink roses, and a roast, and tarts and cakes shaped in hearts.“ 

“Oh, Ruby. I’m so sorry. That seems so unlike Moody. He’s always so kind and considerate of your feelings.” Anne said, looking sadly at her poor Ruby. “If it’s any consolation, I don’t have a date for Valentine’s Day either, as Gilbert wasn’t able to get away from his classes. I certainly didn’t expect him to either, for just this one day. He knows that I love him, and I know that he loves me, so that alone is more than enough for us.”

Ruby responded with only a sniffle. Suddenly she sat up, a smile on her tear streaked face. “I have an idea,” She said. “Why don’t we go into town and do some shopping? I’ve been looking for some new gloves, and it’ll be nice to get to spend some time together, and not have to lament over our Valentine’s dates.“ 

Anne looked at her, eyebrows raised in surprise at how quickly she had recovered and was ready to go out. Deciding that she wanted Ruby to be happy, and that going to look in the shops and boutiques of Charlottetown _did_ sound like a nice way to spend this quiet Valentine’s Day, Anne nodded, a smile spreading across her face. “That’s a splendid idea, Ruby!” Anne stood up from the bed and pulled a smiling Ruby by the hand along with her. “Allow me to just fetch my hat and handbag.”   
  


* * *

Later, the two girls found themselves strolling arm in arm down the boardwalk of Charlottetown, and peeking in through shop windows. The dirt roads were buzzing with passing horses and carriages. Finely dressed pedestrians passed by them, men tipped their hats to them, while others simply nodded. 

There was a slight breeze blowing and the weather was surprisingly pretty warm for a day in the beginning of February. Anne and Ruby stopped at the window of one of the boutiques where beautiful hats, parasols, and ribbons lay on display behind the glass. Some of the hats were made of velvet, with a lace stitched around the edges with frills and ruffles. Others were more simply decorated, with only a ribbon or an embroidered edge. Though all were just as elegant. 

Anne admired a green ribbon, reminding her of the ones that she used to tie her braids with. Ever since arriving at Queens College, she had stopped braiding her hair in two plaits, and had begun wearing it in an elegant updo or tied in a single loose braid down her back. Today, she wore her red hair loose in curls that flowed down her back, a small section of it held together with a pin. 

“Would you just look at that parasol!” Ruby exclaimed suddenly, eyes wide as she gazed in wonder at a lavender parasol with white lace. She pushed her nose up against the glass in a very unladylike manner. Anne concealed a smile behind her hand. “It’s gorgeous! Why don’t we go in and see how it looks with my dress?” Ruby stepped back from the window and reached for Anne’s hand, pulling her with her into the shop, not even bothering to wait for an answer. 

Anne stumbled inside, tripping slightly because of how hard Ruby had pulled her. Regaining her balance, Anne looked next to her to where Ruby had been standing a second before, but unsurprisingly, she was already gone, standing at the window in the corner of the shop, eyes wide with delight. 

Smiling, Anne went to join her to admire the parasol. Ruby picked it up and held it to her pink dress. “Do you think the lavender and pink go poorly together, Anne?” Ruby asked her thoughtfully. “Of course, if I were to buy it, I wouldn’t have to use it with this dress that I have on. I did buy that lovely white dress with ruffles last month, which I think will look simply divine. Don’t you agree, Anne?” 

Anne nodded, secretly amused at how excited her friend was getting over a parasol when this was supposed to be a shopping trip to buy a new pair of gloves.

So, a few minutes later, the two girls emerged from the shop, a new lavender parasol clutched in Ruby’s hand. She beamed, strolling proudly along. They browsed through a few more of the shops, Ruby buying a couple more little things such as lace handkerchiefs, new ribbons, and a ladies fashion magazine. Still no gloves though, Anne noticed.

As they walked along the boardwalk, they came to stop at the front of a bookstore that Anne remembered having been in twice before. She could recall all of the shelves and shelves of glorious books that the shop contained. She glanced at Ruby eagerly, hoping that she would want to go inside as well. “Shall we go in and—“ She began, but stopped when she saw Ruby’s expression. Ruby’s gaze was fixed over Anne’s shoulder, and her eyes were wide in what seemed to be alarm. Ruby jerker her head abruptly to the right, and was glaring at something fiercely. Then as quickly as it had happened, her expression changed back to what it had been before. Although there was something in her eyes that Anne just couldn’t place.

”Hmm?” Ruby asked, looking back at Anne again. Anne opened her mouth to ask again, if they could go in the bookstore but was stopped when Ruby grabbed her by the wrist and forced her to resume walking. “How about we go to the bakery around the corner for some scones and tea?” Ruby suggested, her voice slightly higher than normal. “I’m famished.”

Anne have the bookstore one last longing look, and without much of a choice, had to submit to the tugging hand of Ruby Gillis.   
  


Arriving at the bakery, Ruby practically shoved Anne inside the door and closed it with a slam behind them. “You’re awful pushy today, Ruby,” Commented Anne, rubbing her wrist where Ruby’s firm grip had been moments before.

”Are you alright? You seem... rushed? Or...?” Anne’s voice trailed off as she looked at Ruby, extremely confused. Ruby blinked. “Oh, me? I’m perfectly fine Anne. I suppose I am just still a bit upset about what happened with Moody. Maybe a bit irritated, too. I’m sorry,” She said solemnly. “I’ll try not to be as pushy.”

“ _As_ pushy?” Anne scoffed. “How about _no pushy?”_ She asked in a teasing tone. Ruby laughed and put her hands up in surrender. “Alright, no pushy.” 

Anne walked over to one of the bakery tables, and took a seat, Ruby following suit. Anne noticed that the bakery was completely free of customers, besides themselves. “I’ve never been to this bakery before,” Anne said, glancing around the place. The walls were painted a cool blue, and there were lace curtains hanging on the windows. The tables and chairs were made of wood, and simple oil paintings were hung on the wall. The table they sat at was covered with a lace tablecloth and had a small bouquet of dainty yellow flowers in a glass vase in the center.

Anne reached out and gently touched a petal of the flowers in front of her. “What dessert do you usually get from here? Seeing that I’ve never been here before, I assume you know the best ones to choose.” Anne said with a smile.

“I have grown rather fond of the rose flavored cake that they serve,” Replied Ruby. Anne couldn’t help but wrinkle her nose. “ _Rose?_ ” She repeated in disbelief. “I love flowers dearly, but I don’t quite know how I feel about eating them.” 

”Oh it certainly is an acquired taste,” Ruby answered, acknowledging Anne’s point.

”Good afternoon ladies.” A voice said brightly. Anne looked over to see a short elderly woman standing next to them in front of the table with her hands clasped in front of her. Her silver hair was tied in a knot at the top of her head and she wore a pale green dress and white apron. “What may I get for you on this fine Valentine’s Day?”

”We’ll take the Valentine’s Day special.” Ruby replied with a twinkle in her eye. Anne looked at her quizzically, as the woman nodded with a smile, and walked into the back of the bakery, shutting the kitchen door behind her. 

”Ruby Gillis! What on earth did you just order? If that lady comes out with a plate of _rose cake_ or rose _scones,_ or whatever this Valentine’s _Day special is—“_ Anne stopped talking as the door to the kitchen reopened and the old woman reappeared in the doorway. The woman quickly moved to the side, and Anne’s jaw dropped when she saw who stood behind her. 

There, in the doorway of the kitchen stood none other than Gilbert Blythe, and a grinning Moody Spurgeon not far behind him. 

”Gil!” Anne scrambled up from the table, nearly knocking the vase of flowers over the process. She raced across the room, nearly tripping over her skirt. She stopped in front of Gilbert and reached a hand up to his cheek. He melted into her touch. “Is this real?” She breathed, her heart pounding in her chest. “Are you really here?” 

“Do you want to find out?” Gilbert replied, with laughter in his eyes. He closed the distance between them and pulled her into a kiss. Anne’s hand left his cheek and traveled to her favorite place- his dark curly hair. She ran her fingers through it as they kissed sweetly. Gilbert’s hand cupped her cheek whole the other rested at Anne’s waist.

Breathless, they broke apart, a dazed smile on Anne’s face. Suddenly her eyes widened as understanding dawned on her. “Ruby Gillis!” She screeched as she turned on her heel and went storming up to Ruby, who wore an amused expression on her face. 

“You knew about this! All along!” Ruby grinned guiltily and shrugged her shoulders. “And Moody... Moody’s there,” Anne pointed across the room and looked back at Ruby. “So, earlier, when you came into my room crying... you... you were... all of this, was a lie?” 

”Well, all of those dramas and acting out of poems that we used to do as girls, sure payed off,” Giggled Ruby. “I was pretty convincing, wasn’t I?” She said proudly. “B-But..” Anne started. Gilbert came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple. “Why don’t we all sit down, and we’ll explain everything, hmm?” 

Anne reluctantly agreed, still somewhat in shock, and allowed Gilbert to lead her back to the table where her and Ruby had been sitting. Moody pulled up two more chairs, one for himself and one for Gilbert, and set them around the table. After everyone had taken their seats, Anne glanced around the table expectantly. “So? Who’s going to explain?” She asked, drumming her fingertips on the table. 

“I’ll start,” Gilbert said, bringing his chair closer to the table. He ran a hand through his curls. “A few days ago, I found out that I was going to have a longer weekend off of school because a few of my professors were going to be called away for a meeting in another city. Checking the calendar, I realized that those days would be around Valentine’s Day, so I decided that it would be a perfect opportunity to get to see you and spend time with you. Originally, I was going to tell you of my plan, until I realized how desperately I wanted to surprise you! So I telegrammed Moody, and told him that I was coming to Charlottetown, and I asked him to have Ruby distract you for the afternoon, so that we could meet up somewhere, and I could surprise you. When Moody picked me up from the train station this afternoon, he told me of the plan that Ruby came up with, and that we would meet at this bakery. I hope you’re not vexed, darling, it was only meant to make you happy. I’ve missed you so.” 

”Oh no, Gilbert, I’m not vexed.” Laughed Anne, taking his hand underneath the table. “I believe I’m still just in shock. And I’ve missed you too.” She murmured, looking under the table at their joined hands. “So much.” 

Anne turned to Ruby.”So, all this playacting this afternoon... I suppose you have a parasol to return then?” 

Ruby blinked, then a blush came across her face. “Oh, no, actually that was real. I think I’m in love with that parasol. It’s mine, and it’s not going anywhere.” Anne let out a shriek of laughter. “Hey!” Exclaimed Moody. “You’re supposed to be in love with me! I think I’m going to have to have a few words with this Mr. Parasol.” He faked a pout. “Oh, quiet, you.” Ruby silenced him with a kiss. 

“Another question, Ruby,” Said Anne when Moody and Ruby had stopped kissing. “Why, were you yanking on me so much today?” 

“Oh Anne. I’m sorry. When we paused in front of the bookstore, I saw that Moody and Gilbert were walking not far behind us. You didn’t see, because your back was turned toward them, but I signaled for them to take the back way to the bakery. In case you were to turn around and see them, I just wanted to hurry up and get you here, so the surprise wouldn’t be spoiled.” 

Ruby gave her a sympathetic look. “I really am sorry for pulling on you, Anne. Did I hurt you at all?“ 

“No, no, I just thought it was rather strange is all.” Anne assured her. “But I completely understand now. But,” Anne looked at Ruby, a smirk growing on her face. “The first time that you pulled me, into the boutique to look at the parasol, that, was real?” Anne giggled. “Ohhh,” Ruby moaned and put her face in her hands. “Yes. I don’t know what came over me!” She took her hands away from her face. “It really was quite silly of me, but you see, it is such a pretty parasol...” 

The four of them erupted into a fit of laughter. “Now, we’re at a bakery, aren’t we?” Asked Moody when their laughter had died down. “Are we actually going to eat anything?”

”Yes, dear, but let’s go get our own table. Let Anne and Gilbert have their time together, as that was the intended plan all along.” Ruby answered, getting up and urging Moody to do the same. Moody stood, and patted Gilbert on the shoulder before before walking away after Ruby. 

”What did you want to eat, Anne? I’m sure that nice lady will be back soon to ask.” Gilbert told her. “That lady!” Gasped Anne. “She was in on this too, wasn’t she?” “Yes,” laughed Gilbert. “Ruby’s become friends with her since she’s been coming here so much. It really was nice of her to let two strange boys hang around inside her pantry until you girls arrived.” 

Anne gazed at Gilbert, getting lost in his hazel eyes as she so often did. He reached her hand out across the table and caressed his cheek. “I love you Gilbert.” She told him. “Thank you for coming today.” 

“I love you too, Anne-girl. It was my pleasure.” He leaned across the table to kiss her forehead. “Now, about that food. It was an overnight trip from Toronto, and the train served terrible food.” 

”Get whatever you like Gil,” Anne laughed. “As long as you give me a bite, and it’s not rose flavored. Or lavender. Or anything floral that shouldn’t be legal to eat.”   
  


* * *

After their plate of raspberry danishes and fruit tarts arrived, with cups of steaming tea, Anne and Gilbert quickly dug in. “Gil,” said Anne, her mouth half full of danish. “About the two letters that you sent me this week...” She swallowed her bite. “Why?” She asked him. Gilbert reached over with a napkin in hand and wiped a few crumbs from the corner or her mouth. Grinning sheepishly, he replied. “I didn’t want you to suspect anything. So I tried to make the second letter sound pathetic and heartfelt about how much I missed you.” 

“You didn’t want me to suspect anything? Gil! In fact, that made me even more suspicious!” “Yeah, I kind of see that now. Next time I want to surprise you, I’ll just try to be normal.” 

”Next time?” Anne squealed. “You’d do it again?” “Of course! I’d do it all the time if I could.” Gilbert nodded, teaching for a second fruit tart. Anne sighed happily and squirmed in her seat.

”Gil?” She murmured softly. Gilbert looked up from his plate. “Yes?”

Anne’s heart melted at the at the sight of him, mouth full of tart, curls ruffled and eyes twinkling. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Gil.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Anne.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks so much for reading! I am a beginner at writing fanfiction, and I appreciate all who stop by to read my stories. I’m not very confident in my writing abilities, but I’m hoping you all enjoyed! This story took me about three days to finish, lol.


End file.
